


Headaches And Stomach Aches

by InkSplodge



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Caring Miles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Headaches & Migraines, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass has a history of reoccurring migraines, especially linked to not eating. Miles knows what they look like, even if Bass won't admit it.</p><p>Or, where Miles looks after Bass who has a migraine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headaches And Stomach Aches

**Author's Note:**

> This was from two years ago but I quite like it, so thought I'd upload.
> 
> First of all - I've never watched Revolution properly which is bad on my part - I've seen scenes and three episodes in the middle. But I ship Miles/Bass badly so I still wrote something at the time. So their characterisations are probably a bit off, but can't say no to some hurt/comfort.
> 
> This is based off the episode where Bass comes back, and he goes "No, Miles, I'm not alright, I'm hungry".

It had happened again.

Although Miles was not surprised.

Even when he sat outside with Bass, he noticed the other’s rubbing his eyes, but did not think twice on what it could be.

But after Bass had come back from a toilet break to sit with Miles again and had ended up tripping over a concrete slab and hit the ground, hard, Miles thoughts were correct.

“You have a migraine again, Bass?”

Bass didn’t respond, but instead groaned as only his hands stopped his contact with the floor and now they had started stinging.

Not even a moment later, Miles had his arms under Bass and brought him up. ”Come on.”

They found their way to the kitchen as Bass was forced to sit down on the kitchen counter. He groaned about how he was fine, that he would just come up in bruises, that Miles didn’t need to bother.

But as Miles grabbed the other’s hand, facing it up, he was given an “oww” as the skin on Bass’s hand had been scratched off where his hands hit the concrete.

Without many words, Bass sat fixed on the kitchen counter as Miles rooted around for the bandages. Once and a while, he looked over at Miles who had his hands infront of his eyes, moving them from side to side.

Obviously auras.

Placing all the equipment next to Bass on the counter, he watched Miles who was finding one last thing before he walked back over to him.

Without Bass concentrating very much, it was extremely easy for Miles to take both his hands and wash them, applying medicine which made Bass hiss, and then wrapping bandages around his palms. As Bass watched unresponsively, Miles thought it was a good time to talk.

“Does that feel better?”

Bass just gave a childish nod, something Bass would never do if he was feeling “normal”.

“Having a migraine?” Miles asked once again, finishing his last bandage as he placed the scissors back on the surface.

“No, I haven’t, Miles.” His voice sounded clearly, but as he kept looking at Miles and his eyes kept refocusing, Miles started to get annoyed.

“Really, Bass?” Miles sounded loudly, causing Bass to wince at the sound. “Look, you have a migraine.”

Placing a hand on the other’s head, he felt Bass’s forehead. For one, Bass didn’t move at the touch but rather leant into it, and secondly he was burning. “Yep, migraine.”

“I haven’t, Miles-”

“Bass, I’ve known you long enough to know when you are having a migraine.”

Bass groaned once more in protest. “Miles-”

“Bass.” He searched the other’s eyes. Bass was beaten and decided not to bother to say he didn’t have a migraine when he did. It was given him a headache. Before he could even think that through, Miles had pulled him off the counter and towards the bedroom without him complaining too much.

As they reached the room, Bass covered his eyes instinctively; the curtains letting in the sunlight.

Leaving Bass at the door, Miles went to reclose the curtains from the harsh light; it being too bright for the sensitivity of his eyes. Migraine symptom.

He turned back around to face Bass who was swaying silently on the spot under the doorway. Miles motioned him forwards into a hug.

Bass leaned his head against the other’s neck, giving a shallow, rough breath; his arms clinging on the back of Miles's shirt. He laughed a little; Bass always became a little erratic when he had a migraine.

Once again, Miles’s hand found Bass’s forehead as he felt its temperature, he was still burning.

Without much than a single grumble, Miles forced the other to stand up on his own, as he grabbed the bottom of his shirt, gently pulling it over his head and flinging it to the floor. Bass shuddered for a moment as the cold air hit his chest and back, before being thankful for the cold air that circulated his body.

He closed his eyes, swaying once again, as Miles guessed it would be best for him to lie down. Grabbing Bass’s wrist and lightly tugging him over to the bed, he helped him lie on top of the covers. Bass stumbled slightly as he rolled onto his right side, moaning and grumbling at the sudden movement.

Leaving him to sulk for a moment or two, Miles collected a cloth from the kitchen before wetting it, walking back into the room.

“Bass.”

It was lightly said as Bass opened his eyes to see Miles crouched by his side. He smiled weakly as the other ran the cloth over his face and neck, cooling him down a lot, before proceeding to dampen Bass’s chest and back to try and further cool him.

Miles looked over his lover intently as he turned and folded the cloth over, placing the cleaner and damper side of the cloth onto Bass’s forehead.

“You okay?” Miles silently asked.

A nod was given in response, making Miles give a short laugh before kissing the other on the lips.

Once again, he stood up properly from his crouching position and turned to leave the room.

He turned back around though as a lazy and weak hand hits the space next to Bass, inviting Miles to stay.

“If you’re sure.”

Bass nodded, his eyes still closed but gave a little smile as he heard the floorboard creak closer.

Miles went the long way around the bed as he shifted onto it, before pressing himself against the other from behind, wrapping one arm over him lazily.

He started to nudge the curls at the back of Bass’s head with his nose, which gave him a little laugh and an “ow” of pain from the migraine. They lay there for a minute or two in a comfortable silence.

Placing a kiss to his neck, Bass shuddered against him, his lips cold compared to the heat that engulfed his body.

“Are you burning up still?”

Another nod responded.

Miles let go of Bass, receiving a moan at the loss, before Miles placed a reassuring hand onto Bass’s shoulder. He took off his jacket before removing his shirt, shivering as the cold hit him. But his temperature was not as important as Bass’s right now.

Replacing himself back behind Bass, he felt him tremble with the coldness provided and arched into Miles.

A little laugh escaped Miles’s lips as Bass lazily flopped over to his left to face Miles, the cloth sliding of his forehead.

Miles chuckled lightly as he replaced the cloth back on his forehead. He then pulled Bass closer, who quivered once more, as he placed his head against Miles’s chest.

Wrapping his arms back around Bass, his right hand messed with his hair as the other slowly ran up and down Bass’s back, trying to keep the other’s back cold as well.

They stayed like this for a while until Miles felt himself dozing off. But he noticed, with surprise, that Bass was already a sleep. He just hoped that the migraine would leave Bass as he waked.

And with that last though, Miles fell to sleep.


End file.
